


Откуда мне знать

by Little_Unicorn



Series: Пока музыка длится [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternative First Meeting, M/M, Pre-Slash, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:14:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24418699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: Это случилось однажды ночью. В пабе. В одно мгновение.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson
Series: Пока музыка длится [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1723462
Kudos: 8





	Откуда мне знать

**Author's Note:**

> A translation "WHILE THE MUSIC LASTS series" ( https://archiveofourown.org/series/56756 ) by mydogwatson

Я ждал, когда тот самый найдёт меня,  
Задаваясь вопросом, когда же это случится...  
Узнаю ли я его, когда он окажется рядом со мной...  
Пойму ли я это, когда он окажется передо мной.

«Откуда мне знать» – Due Voci

***

Доктор остановился в дверях паба. Это был именно тот тип питейных заведений, который он ненавидел больше всего. Оно было модным.

Джон Ватсон ненавидел моду, возможно, потому, что никогда ей не следовал. Он был немного скучноват, но его это вполне устраивало. Ну, на самом деле это было не совсем хорошо, но это было тем, к чему Джон, казалось, привык, поэтому он максимально это использовал.

Было очень заманчиво просто развернуться и уйти, а потом вернуться в свою чересчур мрачную съёмную комнату и посмотреть какой-нибудь дерьмовую передачу. У него даже была пара бутылок дешёвого пива в холодильнике, так что он не зависел от этого фальшивого паба в потреблении алкоголя. Итак, прекрасный вечер. Дерьмовая передача. Дерьмовый лагер.

Дерьмовая жизнь.

Но Джон Ватсон был широко известен как славный парень, и он обещал своему другу, что обязательно придёт. Поэтому он вздохнул, покрепче сжал свою ненавистную трость и отправился искать в зале знакомое лицо.

– Джон, иди сюда!

Он услышал, как Майк его зовёт, и увидел, что тот вместе с женой сидят за столиком в глубине паба. Он поднял свободную руку в знак приветствия и направился в их сторону.

Джон шёл, сохраняя на лице дружелюбную улыбку, но про себя он застонал. Майк и Венди были не одни. Рядом с ними, с улыбкой наблюдая за приближением Джона, сидела бойкая молодая женщина в блузке кричащей расцветки.

Это была фикция. Ещё одно чёртово знакомство.

Боже, почему люди не могут просто оставить его в покое? После его позорного возвращения из Афганистана немногочисленные знакомые, казалось, были полны решимости найти ему подружку.

Теоретически он не возражал против этой идеи, но жизнь, казалось, доказывала, что неловкие встречи, организованные друзьями даже с самыми благими намерениями, не приводят к настоящей любви. Или, в большинстве случаев, даже к быстрому сексу. Но никто, казалось, не был склонен просто отказаться от этого, как от плохой идеи.

Ему снова захотелось уйти, но вместо этого он ещё сильнее оперся на трость, чтобы пожать руку Майку и быстро поцеловать Венди в щеку. Он приветливо кивнул молодой женщине, которую, вроде бы, звали Молли.

Кажется, Молли работала в морге.

Замечательно.

Майк настоял на том, чтобы принести всем по стаканчику. Венди и Молли заказали по бокалу вина. Немного злорадно Джон заказал «Гленфиддих»* вместо пива.

Разговор был почти болезненно натянутым. Молли казалась совершенно милой девушкой, хотя и немного отчаявшейся, но Джон не мог заставить себя проявить к ней хоть немного интереса.

Он продолжал кивать, улыбаться и потягивать виски, но в его голове снова и снова звучал голос сестры во время их последнего телефонного разговора.

/– Джон, как ты собираешься найти кого-то, если не даёшь никому шанса?//

/–Я не знаю.//

/–Что ты вообще ищешь?//

/Он чуть было снова не сказал «Я не знаю», но у него тут же вырвались другие слова, о которых он часто думал, но никогда не произносил вслух:

– Я хочу увидеть кого-то и понять, просто сразу понять, что это тот самый человек. Мне нужна родственная душа, а не просто секс.//

/Она посмеялась над его романтизмом, назвав его идиотом, что, вероятно, было правдой. Родственная душа? Он был худым безработным доктором с ужасными кошмарами. Не самый подходящий материал для родственной души. Разговор с сестрой быстро закончился.//

Без сомнения, она была права, и он был идиотом. Но Джон знал, чего он хочет, и если всё это было не более чем безнадёжной мечтой, он предпочёл бы просто продолжать мечтать и не останавливаться. Он так много «устраивался» в своей жизни, и это, по его мнению, вполне могло его убить.

Но даже учитывая всё это, Джон был честным человеком, и он решил сделать ещё одну попытку. Ради Майка, если нет ничего другого. Он откинулся назад и посмотрел на Молли, действительно посмотрел. Может быть, это она?

Её улыбка всё ещё была дерзкой и отчаянной. Он загрустил.

Джон вздохнул. Подняв свой стакан с виски, он перестал смотреть ей в лицо.

Спустя какое-то время Молли заглянула ему через плечо и хихикнула.

– Послушай, Майк, – сказала она. – Я не думала, что Шерлоку нравятся пабы.

Майк проследил за её взглядом и пожал плечами.

– Возможно, он ведёт какое-то дело.

Джону стало немного любопытно, и он повернулся на стуле, чтобы посмотреть, о ком они говорили.

Молли отчаянно замахала рукой.

– Шерлок! – позвала она. – Иди сюда.

Высокий худой мужчина в нелепом пальто повернулся к их столику. У него была бледная кожа, буйство тёмных кудрей и синий шарф, завязанный вокруг шеи. Он нахмурился, но через мгновение попрощался с довольно подозрительным типом, с которым вёл оживлённую беседу, и направился в их сторону.

Молли оживилась и выглядела совершенно счастливой, гораздо более взволнованной, чем при встрече с Джоном.

Ну что же, Джон не мог винить её за это, наблюдая, как этот мужчина стремительно приближается к их столику. Незнакомец выглядел в пабе аномалией; среди обычных людей он казался... неземным. Джон знал, что никогда прежде не употреблял этого слова. Он даже не был абсолютно уверен, что это значит. Но оно подходило этому человеку. Это было действительно так.

Майк только улыбнулся ему в знак приветствия, а затем представил свою жену, которой вновь прибывший коротко кивнул. Молли получила ещё более короткий кивок, но он всё равно заставил её вздохнуть с явным удовольствием.

– А это – мой старый друг Джон Ватсон, – закончил Майк, указав на него. – Джон, Шерлок Холмс.

Джон откинул голову назад, потом ещё немного назад, пока не встретился с серебристо-зелёным взглядом.

А потом он не смог отвести взгляд, не смог бы, даже если бы паб вдруг вспыхнул пламенем.  
Толком не понимая, зачем он это что делает, Джон встал, не сводя с мужчины глаз, и протянул руку.

– Привет, – поздоровался он. – Рад познакомиться с вами.

– Да? – Шерлок Холмс [а это вообще настоящее имя?] – сказал тот слегка озадаченно. Наконец он протянул руку, и пальцы Джона сомкнулись на этих длинных бледных пальцах.

Возможно, рукопожатие было слишком долгим для вежливости, но, несмотря на это, Джон всё ещё чувствовал себя странно опустошённым, когда эти пальцы выскользнули из его руки.

Странно, но они всё ещё смотрели друг на друга.

Голос Молли не прервал их разговора.

– Почему бы тебе не выпить с нами, Шерлок? – предложила она нетерпеливо, пытаясь придвинуть к столу ещё один стул.

– Х-м-м? – рассеянно спросил Шерлок. А затем он обратился к Джону: – Ирак или Афганистан?

– Что? – удивился Джон.

– Ирак или Афганистан, – слова были словно вырваны откуда-то, будто этот человек не хотел повторяться. Но он всё ещё смотрел на Джона.

– Афганистан, но как?..

– Шерлок, – повторила Молли, похлопав по стулу.

Будто очнувшись, Шерлок быстро заморгал.

– Я работаю, – быстро ответил он. – Дело о серийном убийце. Я их обожаю. До свидания.

Затем он повернулся, пальто взметнулось, и он исчез прежде, чем кто-либо успел что-то сказать.

Джон посмотрел ему вслед и снова опустился на стул. Он всё ещё ощущал в руке тепло, а потом оно каким-то образом поднялось по ней и приземлилось в центре груди.

– Да, – ухмыльнулся Майк. – Он всегда такой.

Молли выглядела задумчивой.

Джон Ватсон понятия не имел, что ему делать дальше. Удивительно, но он был абсолютно уверен в том, что только что произошло в этом ужасном модном пабе. Он встретил этого человека и сразу понял, что это тот самый. Тот, кого он ждал, наверное, всю свою жизнь. Возможно, немного тревожило то, что этот человек был мужчиной, потому что, хотя он экспериментировал и дурачился так же, как и любой другой парень, он всегда предполагал, что за этим последуют жена, дети и обычная жизнь.

Это было необычно.

Жизнь с Шерлоком Холмсом никогда не будет обычной.

Это было пугающе и в то же время возбуждающе.

Жизнь с Шерлоком Холмсом?

Ну, это было определение самонадеянности, не так ли?

Может быть, он никогда больше не увидит этого человека. Но это, должно быть, что-то значило, и он нисколько не удивился, когда дверь паба снова открылась и уже знакомая фигура, как Колосс, зашагала в их сторону. Нет, в его сторону.

Ему почти хотелось сказать бедной Молли, что он сожалеет.

Но он не мог отвести глаз от Шерлока, который снова оказался перед ним и смотрел на него.

– Вы же доктор.

Джон только кивнул, даже не задаваясь вопросом, откуда тот это узнал. Вместо этого он гадал, когда же снова встанет.

– Хороший?

– Отличный.

– Вы были на войне. Видели много хаоса, смертей и страданий.

– Более чем достаточно.

Шерлок криво улыбнулся.

– Хотите ещё взглянуть?

– Боже, да.

– Пойдёте со мной?

– Куда угодно, – ответил Джон, прежде чем понял, что сказал.

– Может быть опасно.

Джон облизнул верхнюю губу.

– Хорошо.

А потом случилось нечто, что, возможно, было просто маленьким чудом. Серебристо-зелёный взгляд смягчился и на мгновение стал жидким. Затем он снова стал резким.

– Пойдёмте, Джон, – сказал Шерлок, разворачиваясь и направляясь к двери.

Джон последовал за ним, уже понимая, что так будет всегда.

Он забыл попрощаться с Майком и остальными, когда погнался за своим будущим.

И он оставил свою трость прислоненной к столу.

***

**Примечание переводчика:**

* – «Гленфиддих» (Glenfiddich) – бренд шотландского виски (скотча), производящегося в долине реки Фиддих, что неподалёку от шотландского города Дафтаун. Бренд принадлежит шотландской компании William Grant & Sons. Виски Гленфиддих – односолодовый. Правильным вариантом произношения является «Гленфиддих».

«Would I Know» – Due Voci <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C2Dhch8TswM>


End file.
